


奥兹×沃德

by NishikawaRan



Series: 摸鱼（2020） [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikawaRan/pseuds/NishikawaRan
Summary: 春三×春四千至角色拉郎诈欺师×炼金术士突发片段灭文，没有剧情只是打炮
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Series: 摸鱼（2020） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095482





	奥兹×沃德

他的视线被压下一片阴影，原来是奥兹来吻他隔着眼罩的那只眼睛。

沃德偏了偏头，睁开那只独眼时被奥兹看着，使他不能走神。于是他转而欣赏起这人的眼睛。奥兹的眼睛好看极了，不是那种澄明的蓝，反而在暗暗昏昏里淀出几寸浅灰，使人看不真切内心的想法。  
他认定自己没有兴趣窥视，这并不该被纳入思考。有一滴汗水于绿发中蜿蜒下来，此刻滑入他的独眼之中。于是沃德眨了下眼，眼球不愿容纳一滴水的脆弱带来轻微的不适使他皱眉。  
他没想说话，看到奥兹的双唇动了。

“这么沉醉，迷上我了吗？”

沃德的倒影正映在那双眼中。然后奥兹低头伏在他耳边，呼吸吹拂着泛红的轮廓，压下的声音低沉而蛊惑。诈欺师再往下啄吻，握着炼金术士的纤细的腰，一路从耳垂开拓到胸膛，舔舐着那两颗点缀在白皙皮肤上的无用饰物。以一种春风抚过花瓣的力度，温柔地像对待深爱的恋人。又轻巧地撬开过擅于吐露刻薄话语却鲜润潮热的唇，将它变成一个温暖而隐秘的洞穴，和下面一样包容、温柔地含住了侵略者们。

“之前说过吗，你的性格可真好啊。”

“多谢夸奖，我们彼此彼此。”

于是沃德露出相当嘲弄的笑容，不客气地抓着奥兹头发，以一种强硬的态度邀请更多的进攻。  
他们在做爱，奥兹的发根渗出了汗水，触及到手指上是体温融化后的湿热。他勾着奥兹的眼镜摘掉，随意地丢在一边，再如情人般缱绻地拥着对方的颈项亲吻眉眼。随后他听到奥兹几不可闻的轻笑，空出一只手来抚上细长的颈项。他感受到青年的脉动，喉结的震颤就在他掌心中起伏。  
然后他淬不及防地被奥兹扣着腰摆的弧顶向身体的深处，毫不客气地撞着那个令人兴奋不已的点。  
他蜷着脚尖，压抑不住的喘息溢出喉咙。痛而舒爽的快意细细麻麻地攀上尾椎，分不清哪种更强烈。使他满足地仰起头来，颈线呈现出一道优美的弧。  
他从局限的视线中看到窗外张望着他们的月亮，给鲜有来人的工房涂上一层虚假的神圣银辉。而这模糊的光雾也弥漫在对方的眼睛里，继而他又看到这双眼中凝聚出的一个完整的自己。

“是你迷上我了吧？”

他想起那个不需要的回答的问题来。


End file.
